You're mine
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Kagome and her friends defeated Naraku. Things turned out fine at the end. Inuyasha got Kikyo back in his life. Then one day Inuyasha visits Kagome saying that Sesshomaru wants to marry her. What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 years old.

I have a secret to tell.

I can go to the feudal era.

It's a long story.

Basically, I released Inuyasha from a tree.

And that's how it began.

We had to defeat Naraku. With the help of our friends who we met along the way

First it was Miroku then Shippo and finally Sango.

We did defeat Naraku at the end.

And he finally released Kikyo.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in love with Inuyasha or anything.

We are just friends.

Anyway Miroku and Sango are dating as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo.

If you are thinking about me well I am not dating anyone.

Well there is this boy, he is called Hojo.

My friends keep telling me that Hojo likes me.

If that is the case I will polity reject him?

I don't see Hojo as a lover. He is just a friend.

As my school day ended I saw Inuyasha waiting for me.

That dumb dog, he will cause attention.

"Inuyahsa" I shouted.

Inuyasha looked angry.

"Took you long enough to show your face"

I really hate his attitude sometimes.

"Well are you coming or not, wrench"

"Sit boy" I screamed.

A loud thud came.

"Serves you right for calling me that" I said.

Inuyahsa huffed.

"Well, if you are going to keep Sesshomaru waiting any longer he is going to kill me" Inuyahsa said.

Wait a minute.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyahsa half brother

Now let me explain something.

Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half-brothers.

They have the same father but different mothers.

Anyway Lord Sesshomaru is a full demon and Inuyasha is only half.

Because Inuyasha mother was a human

My trail of thought ended when Inuyasha poked me.

Huh

"Hurry up Kagome"

"Sorry, um why does Lord Sesshomaru need to see me" I asked.

Inuyahsa looked away.

What's his problem?

"What is it? I say slightly irritated.

"Sesshomaru wants to marry you"

**And there you have it. Chapter one completed. I was in the mood to write a Kagome and Sesshomaru fan fiction. The chapters probably will be short. But the next chapter should give you some answers of why Lord Sesshomaru wants to marry Kagome.**

**My other fan fiction story "The devil love" is still on-going. That is a Black Butler story.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"What" I screeched.

"You heard me, now let's go"

Inuyasha dragged me to the well.

When we got out, there stood the great Lord himself.

Can this day get any worse?

"Inuyahsa, you may leave"

Yep it just did.

"Don't hurt Kagome or you will be wishing you are sorry?"

And with that Inuyasha disappeared.

"That half breed is troublesome" he spoke.

I didn't say anything.

Why do I have to be alone with Lord Sesshomaru?

Lord Sesshomaru shifted his gaze towards me.

"Miko, you wish to know that I desire you"

He is getting straight to the point.

I know, I will change the topic on purpose.

"Lord Sesshomaru you can just call me Kagome, everyone does" I said.

"Fine… but you must call Sesshomaru, only the people who are worthy can call me that"

Huh

I was worthy?

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like you changing the subject on purpose" he said.

I gulped.

Nice going Kagome you are clearly asking to get killed.

"I want you to be my mate Kagome"

No way

"Um, am I allowed to say no" I asked.

Sesshomaru glared at me.

"If you indeed say no, I will not take no for answer"

I have no choice.

There has to be an explanation of why Sesshomaru wants me to be his mate.

There has to be.

Maybe Sesshomaru is drunk.

Can Demons even get drunk?

But from where I am standing it clearly shows that he is not.

It won't hurt to ask, right.

"Sesshomaru, are you drunk" I blurted out.

….

**Chapter 2 was really fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the favs and the follows and of course the reviews. I hope you review and tell me what you think :D**

**I apologize for my spellings and my grammar. **

**Until next time XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence

I was considering running away when Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Do I look drunk to you?"

Crap. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

I gulped.

"No you don't, but I was thinking why do you want me to be your mate, I thought you hated humans"

Sesshomaru stared at me blankly.

"I hate them but I want you to be mine"

That doesn't quite explain why he wants me to be his mate.

"Sesshomaru, I will one day marry someone from my era" I said.

Sesshomaru started to growl.

"This Sesshomaru will kill anyone who lays a finger on you" he said.

He is strangely possessive.

"Stop lying, you hated me when we first met" I challenged.

Sesshomaru grunted.

"That was because my half breed brother was getting close to you"

Huh

"He has Kikyo"

Does he not know that?

"I have gathered that he is with Kikyo now"

What an airhead.

I need to stop this whole arrangement of me being his mate.

Hmm

I got an idea.

"Sesshomaru, do you not know that I am too young to get married"

Ha

I will win this argument for sure.

Sesshomaru looked at me angrily.

"Hn, girls your age get married even younger" he said.

I gasped.

"That is truly wrong" I cried.

These girls won't have a childhood.

It's not fair.

"Kagome, I want you to bear my pups"

"WHAT" I shrieked.

**I kind of used Miroku dialogue of "Will you bear me my children" But changed it into pups instead. I had a bad today because my mum says I have to stop writing and concentrate on my studies. I have go to back to college in less than 2 weeks :L **

**Anyway enough about me, I once again thank you all for the favs and the follows.**

**Don't forget to review **


	4. Chapter 4

I nearly had a heart attack.

Has Sesshomaru switched places with Miroku?

That would explain things but Sesshomaru looks completely serious.

"Kagome, you're mine"

I feel like he is treating me as an object.

But Sesshomaru is strangely handsome.

"Um" I said.

What could I say?

I was speechless.

Sesshomaru lost patience because he scooped me in his arms.

"Kya"

I struggled from his grasp.

"Let go of me"

"Hn"

Oh brother.

Sesshomaru quickly ran.

God knows where we are going.

"Where are we going" I asked.

Sesshomaru stared at me.

"To my castle"

WHAT!

"Are you insane?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Is that a trick question?"

That sarcastic dog

"Let me go, I am not from this era" I cried.

"I am well inform that you not from this time, did you think I would not notice"

My life is over.

"If I go with you, am I allowed to go home later?"

Sesshomaru growled.

"That can be arranged later"

Arrogant jerk

Come to think of it, I have never been to Sesshomaru castle before.

It will be my first time.

I never noticed that we are here.

Honestly Kagome, over thinking will do me no good.

Sesshomaru gently put me down.

"We are here"

"I gathered" I said.

I noticed that Jaken was coming.

Let me explain something.

Jaken is Sesshomaru servant in a way.

He is an Imp.

"My lord, and Lady Kagome too" Jaken said.

I hate this imp.

He normally calls me all sorts.

"Jaken get my room ready"

Why does he need his room ready?

"Certainly"

Jaken went away.

"Where do I sleep?"

Sesshomaru grinned.

He looks scary when he does that.

"With me, we are going to make love tonight"

I gasped.

My life is seriously over.

**I am sorry I delayed this chapter. A lot of things happened. My mum was admitted to hospital :(**

**Also college starts next week. But thanks for liking this story. It's really fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

I must have looked so shocked because Sesshomaru started to laugh.

It was my first time seeing that.

He is normally cruel and cold hearted.

"I am joking Kagome"

Huh

My face turned deep red.

"I knew that" I cried.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Really" he said.

I feel like dying of embarrassment.

"Come; let me show us to our room"

What

"I thought I was not sleeping with you" I asked.

Sesshomaru grinned.

"I did say that but you will sleep on the same bed with me"

He is really troublesome.

"So let me get this straight, you won't do any funny business if I share the same bed with you"

"And in what way do you recall funny business"

Argh

He is ticking me off.

I decided not to say anything.

If I did I would probably lose my temper by now.

When we got inside Sesshomaru showed me where our bedroom is.

Wow, for a demon lord he sure has some good taste.

It was still daylight but I already feel so tired.

I looked at the bed.

The bed is so big.

"Sesshomaru, is it possible to ask for my own room"

I knew what his answer will be.

"No, you are to stay with me"

I shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Fine" I muttered.

Out of nowhere Jaken opened the door.

Sesshomaru growls at him.

"Jaken what is it that you want"

Jaken looked terrified.

"Um, my lord I have got the clothes that you have requested"

Clothes

"I see, now get out" he said harshly.

Jaken put the clothes down and he shut the door.

I looked at the clothes.

I recognized the design.

These are kimonos.

"I am guessing the clothes are for me" I said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"As you are going to be my mate you must wear the proper clothing"

I huffed.

"What's wrong of my clothes" I said angrily.

Sesshomaru eyes darkened.

"I will not have my mate dress like a whore"

Ouch

"I do not dress like a whore; these clothes are from my time"

Stupid jerk

"Also I am not your mate" I added on.

"You soon will be"

I was going to answer back when Sesshomaru crashed his lips towards mine.

Sesshomaru has just kissed me.

**What do you think? I personally liked this chapter; it was really fun to write. Sesshomaru is really dreamy :D **

**Please review, I love to hear feedback from you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe what was happening.

Sesshomaru has kissed me.

And for some strange reason, I liked it.

He eventually parted our kiss.

I was going to slap him when he grabbed my hand.

"None of that, Kagome"

"Sesshomaru, you have just kissed me without my permission" I cried.

I am not going to say that I have liked our kiss. No way.

"This Sesshomaru does not wait for any permission" he said.

I knew he was going to say something like that.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru said he was leaving for some business.

I guess he likes to leave when he's wrong.

I was on my own in the big bedroom.

What can I do?

If I escaped, Sesshomaru will defiantly find me.

I am not even going to try and escape.

What's the point?

I went over to my bag.

In there was the things I need.

Things such as books and manga

I took out my best manga.

Princess Jellyfish.

I dressed into my night clothes as it has turned dark outside.

I got in the bed and made myself comfortable.

**Time passes**

I was really engrossed reading my manga that I didn't notice that Sesshomaru came back.

I was smiling as I was reading.

Suddenly the manga was lifted away from me.

I gasped.

Sesshomaru was here.

"Give me my manga back" I said.

Sesshomaru came towards me.

"What is this" he asked.

Crap.

I guess the great lord himself doesn't know what manga is.

Even though manga is not from this time

"This book is called manga and it's has pictures and writing in it" I explained.

"Hn"

Eventually Sesshomaru gave me my manga back.

I was about to read when Sesshomaru interrupted me.

"I have bought you some flowers"

WHAT!

I cannot believe this.

Sesshomaru is the type of person not to show affection.

I had something on my mind.

"Um, is that why you left? I asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you for the flowers" I said.

Sesshomaru smiled.

I started to feel sleepy.

"I think I am going to bed" I said.

"I shall be as-well"

I reckon that Sesshomaru does not even need to sleep but I feel really sleepy to argue.

But I won't ask.

I got out of bed and put my things away.

Something tells me that Sesshomaru does not like things lying around.

As I was coming back, I started to feel nervous.

I have never shared a bed with a man before.

Sesshomaru was losing his patience because he grabbed my waist and dragged me into bed.

Thump.

I was scared.

Sesshomaru was caressing my face.

It felt nice.

For some odd reason I snuggled near Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru holed my hand.

"Sleep my love" he whispered.

And with that I drifted off to sleep.

**I made Sesshomaru so out of character but he will probably be in this story. I am on my second year of college and I started on Monday. It is not fun at all. My teachers are mean :(**

**They keep telling my class we will have no time to do anything at home but study. I guess I will have to prove them wrong. **

**Please give me feedback, I love reading the reviews you all give me. Thanks you so much :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was Sesshomaru sleepy face.

He is so cute when he's asleep.

I was starting to think about something.

Do I like Sesshomaru?

My heart feels weird when I am around him.

Is that weird?

I was still staring at his face when he suddenly wakes up.

"Ah"

Sesshomaru smiled sleepily.

"I am glad you find it amusing to stare at my face Kagome"

His voice sounds like he is being sarcastic.

"Well excuse me then" I pouted.

I got out of bed not knowing that Sesshomaru was holding on to me.

He is really strong.

"Stay here a bit longer" he said.

I could not do anything.

"Fine" I muttered.

My heart was beating really fast.

I think I like him.

He is incredibly handsome and strong.

Should I tell him this?

I think I should.

"Um, Sesshomaru" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"What is it?

I was feeling nervous.

"I like you" I quickly said.

Sesshomaru was in shock.

I could tell.

"Is it true" he asked.

"Yes"

Sesshomaru got hold of my face and kissed me.

"I won't be needing any permission to kiss you" he smirked.

I knew he was going to use my words against him.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and pulled me towards him.

He nuzzled my hair and gently strokes my back.

"Mmm"

Why is acting all touchy feeling of a sudden?

Is it because I said that I like him

Sesshomaru got something out of his pocket.

It was a necklace.

"This is my mother necklace and it is very precious to me"

The necklace was gold and shining brightly.

"Are you sure I am allowed to have something so important to you"

He smiled.

"You are my mate to be, and this is a token of my love"

I gasped.

Sesshomaru must really love me.

He put the necklace on me and smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful Kagome"

I blushed.

I was covering my face.

He got hold my hands and pressed me against the wall.

He kissed gently.

I looked in his eyes.

My brain thought that I like him.

But I knew for fact that is wrong.

I am in love with Sesshomaru.

**I hope you liked this fluffy chapter. I was in the mood to write something like that.**

**Just to let you know Sesshomaru will have both arms in the story. In an episode of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru half-brother cuts his arm off. I think it will be easier to write the story that Sesshomaru will have both arms attached.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people reviewing this story, I would love to hear from you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed into my kimono.

Let me tell you something.

It is not easy to put that on.

Sesshomaru requested a servant to help me.

After that Sesshomaru and I walked down the hallway.

"You look modest" he said.

I sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now?

I feel like that was the best option.

We will probably start another row.

Sesshomaru gave me a confused look.

"You look beautiful, mate"

Argh

Again with the mate thing

I do love Sesshomaru but does he have to say mate all the time.

Then again, it's a traditional thing with demons.

Even though I am not one of them

I sighed again.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"What is it" I asked

Sesshomaru sniffed.

"I can smell someone that should not be here"

Huh

"Who is it?

Sesshomaru growled.

"I am about to find out"

And with that he whooshed out of thin air.

Great

Just leave me all alone like it's nothing.

What should I do?

I was about to start walking when Sesshomaru came back.

Wow, that was fast.

"We are leaving" he declared.

Huh

"Why"

He growled again.

"It's Inuyasha"

WHAT

I thought it was someone like Naraku.

Even though he is dead

"Oh, is he here"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes"

He never said anything after that.

And true to his words Inuyasha was here.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted.

He came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Kya"

"What was that for?

Inuyasha grinned.

He leaned over to me.

"Just trying to make Sesshomaru jealous"

I gulped.

Sesshomaru eyes turned a bit red.

Sesshomaru pulled me towards him.

"Don't you ever touch my mate again"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I need to get back, Kikyo is waiting for me"

Inuyahsa quickly ran away.

"See you Kagome"

"Bye" I replied.

I turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Are you ok" I asked.

Sesshomaru huffed.

"No I am not; my half breed brother touched you"

He was clenching his fist.

"Don't worry about it, he has Kikyo remember"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

I know what will cheer him up.

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sesshomaru started to calm down.

He got hold of my hand and we started to walk.

"My Kagome" He whispers.

**I had no idea why I wrote this chapter like this. I had a writer's block. But I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing and following and the favs :)**

**Until next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

We entered the dining room.

Sesshomaru was still holding my hand.

He didn't care about his surroundings.

But I care.

What he didn't know that the female's maids were glaring at me.

"Who would ever thought Lord Sesshomaru would pick a disgusting human"

There were talking about me.

"Lord Sesshomaru bitch should die"

I was about to cry.

"SLIENCE" Sesshomaru roared.

The maids were terrified.

"How dare you speak to my mate like that"

One of the female laughed.

"I can speak what I want, this whore should leave" she sneered.

Sesshomaru eyes widened.

"Jaken, I want you to escort all the maids out of here"

Jaken bowed.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Jaken and the maids all left.

It was just me and Sesshomaru.

I started to cry.

"Hush, Kagome"

I couldn't help myself.

"I will never become a demon, the maids are right that I should leave"

Silent

"Kagome, I can turn you into a demon by just biting your neck"

Huh

"Like a vampire" I asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, this is part of the demon mating ritual"

I was loss for words.

"If demons mated a human, the humans will become a demon"

I was taking this all in.

"Sesshomaru, do you want me to become a demon" I asked.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"It would do me great pleasure if you were one"

He embraced me.

"Once you become a demon, our pups will be full blooded demons"

I pushed him away.

Sesshomaru looked hurt.

"I am sorry, but I am not ready to have pups"

I am only 16, and I have my own era back home.

"All in good time, my Kagome"

I felt a weird presence surrounding us.

It looks like Sesshomaru hasn't noticed.

"Um, Sesshomaru I need to go to my room"

"Certainly"

And with that I walked away from him.

I opened my door and there stood Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?

Inuyasha smirked.

"I am here to rescue you"

What is he talking about?

"Why"

Inuyahsa grimaced.

"I head your conversation with Sesshomaru and he is lying"

What

"He said he will mate you in good time, but that's not true"

I am feeling nervous.

"He is going to mate you today"

My face turned pale.

WHAT!

**First of all, I am sorry I delayed this chapter. I have problems. Such as being depressed**

**I had it for a long time and I wasn't in the mood to write.**

**Who knows when the next chapter will be?**


	10. Chapter 10

I was not expecting Inuyasha to say this.

"Kagome, I will take you home" he said.

I shook my head.

"I can't, me and Sesshomaru will talk about this"

Inuyasha growled.

"No, you must come back with me"

He started to drag me to the window.

"Get on my back"

I shook my head again.

Inuyasha was about to force me when the door suddenly went wide open.

In came Sesshomaru.

Oh dear.

"I have had enough with your silly games brother" Sesshomaru growled.

His voice was scary.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I wanted Kagome to fall for my trick"

Huh

"You lied" I shouted.

How could he?

"Why" I cried

He looked away.

Sesshomaru was by my side.

I didn't notice

Inuyasha grinned.

What's with him?

"Basically I and Kikyo want a threesome with you"

I gasped.

SIT BOY!

A loud thud came.

I am truly shocked.

What the hell.

Sesshomaru eyes have turned blood red.

Inuyahsa knew he was going to get it.

He dashed outside the window.

He was gone.

Sesshomaru was still angry.

"I will not let my half breed brother have a threesome with you and his wrench"

I blushed at the word threesome.

He noticed.

"You are my mate for life and no one is ever going to touch you"

My face by now must have looked like a tomato.

He got hold of my face and started to kiss me.

It was really passionate.

Sesshomaru started to undo my kimono.

I stopped him.

"Inuyasha was telling the truth" I whispered.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am sorry, I couldn't help myself, and you are so beautiful" He purred.

I thought to myself.

I really love Sesshomaru.

He can give me everything that no one can give me.

We could start a family.

I love children, but it will be pups if we did start a family.

I was in deep thought, when Sesshomaru embraced me.

"We will start a family, once I have properly mated you"

I nodded.

"Fine, but will I ever go back home"

He glared for a second.

"If that is what you want, Kagome"

I smiled.

"Thank you"

I got hold of his face and started to kiss him.

I never took the lead before.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"I love you"

**Thanks for waiting everyone. Just got to say I am sorry for not writing. College work has been a pain in the butt. And that is not good.**

**I still feel down, but I am trying to get better.**

**Tell me what you think for this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a few days since then.

I am now back in my Era.

Things have calm down.

I told my family about Sesshomaru.

To be honest, they were quite shocked.

They would never expect a full demon like him to fall in love with me.

I can't blame them.

Anyway, school has finished for the day and I am walking home with Hojo.

"Kagome, I was thinking if we go and see a movie"

Huh

Hojo is a good friend and all but I hope he has not got feelings for me.

I was going to say yes, as I haven't seen a movie in ages.

Then I remembered something.

I was supposed to see Sesshomaru.

Crap.

I can't go after all.

"Um, I am terribly sorry Hojo, but I must travel tomorrow and see a doctor as you know I am ill"

Hojo looked concerned.

"Oh, how selfish of me, I should have thought of you first, I am sorry Kagome"

I smiled.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it"

I feel bad for lying.

All of a sudden Hojo hugged me.

Huh

"Stay safe Kagome, and if you need anything, just call me"

I nodded.

"Thank you"

After that we parted ways.

…..

I am all set for my trip.

I said goodbye to my family as I don't know when I will see them again.

I got hold of my bag and got in the well.

As I was getting out, I saw a tall figure.

It was Sesshomaru.

He embraced me.

Even though I have haven't seen him in a few days, I still miss him.

I thought everything was fine when I heard him growl.

"What's the matter? I asked.

His growl deepened.

"I smell a scent that doesn't belong to your family or me"

Oh

He must be talking about Hojo, when he hugged me.

How was I going to explain this?

"Speak Kagome"

I feel like I am going to die now.

Ok, calm down, I told myself

"I was walking home with my friend after school"

He eyes darkened.

"Was he male?

I nodded.

He grabbed me and started to kiss me.

I was panting hard so he had to let go of me.

"Tell me more about this boy"

Shit.

"Well, his name is Hojo and he has been a good friend like forever"

I was not lying.

"I see, but why do you reek of him?

My eyes looked down.

He lifted my chin up.

"Um, well he asked me to go and see a movie with him and I said no but he hugged me"

I heard a loud growl coming out of his mouth.

"You are not allowed to see anyone who is not worthy of you and especially cannot touch you"

My face turned red.

"He is my friend and don't worry the only person I love is you"

Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment.

"I see"

What's with his small talk?

"Kagome, as you reek of that human, you must come in the hot springs with me"

I am literally screwed.

**Thanks for all waiting for me to update and I am sorry. I been so addicted playing Pokémon X and Y, I couldn't stop.**

**Anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit of rated M stuff **

**You have been warned**

WHAT!

"Um, you're just joking like last time" I said worriedly.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am telling the truth Kagome"

And with that he lifted me up in his arms.

"Put me down" I shouted.

…

Oh, so he's not talking to me.

**Hot springs**

I am naked with a towel around me.

I can't do this.

"Kagome, get here now"

Oh brother.

I came towards him slowly.

He was looking up and down at my figure.

He was already in the hot spring.

Sesshomaru licked his lips.

"Remove the towel" he said seductively.

I was holding my towel so tight; I can feel my hard starting to hurt.

"Turn around first"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Fine"

As soon as he turned around I quickly got in the hot spring.

He turned to look at me.

I was not making eye contact.

He started to growl.

"I said remove the towel"

I was ignoring him.

Sesshomaru ripped the towel in half with his claws.

"KYA"

I instantly covered my body with my hands.

"Kagome, you are my mate to be and you must not act shy to your Sesshomaru"

I blushed so hard.

I put my hands away from my body.

"There's a good girl"

He leaned over to me and kissed me.

"You are beautiful and only I can see your body" he purred.

Sesshomaru gradually kissed my neck and started to lick it.

It was torture.

But I liked it.

"Sesshomaru stop, please" I said weakly.

He backed away from me.

"Of course, when we are mated, we will do things properly"

Phew.

"Um, Sesshomaru can I call you by something else" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"And what would you like to call me"

…

"Fluffy"

There was a tense silence.

"Kagome"

"Um, yes"

I should not have said anything.

Stupid Kagome

"You will call me by my proper name and that is final"

Sheesh

"Aww, Fluffy suites you" I said playfully.

He growled at me.

"Sesshomaru is my name and you must not call me Fluffy"

I pouted.

"Fine Sesshomaru"

He grunted.

The hot springs would have made me calm but Fluffy; I mean Sesshomaru is being no fun.

He playfully touched my hair.

"Your scent is pleasurable"

Geez

"Sesshomaru" I asked.

"What is it?

I took a deep breath.

"You will always be my Fluffy"

And with that I came out of the hot spring and ran.

I found a towel in the corner and wrapped myself around it.

And so you know the chase begins…

**Wow, I feel happy writing this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one especially.**

**Please tell me what you think. You motivate me to write :) **

**Everyone that has followed and fave this story, I give you my thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I was running towards my room

Well technically our room.

I was thinking to myself, Sesshomaru would have caught me by now.

Hmm

Something seems suspicious.

Well anyway, I got my night clothes on and started to get ready for bed.

God knows when Sesshomaru is coming.

Well I am not tired so I think I should do something productive.

I was going to get my manga when the door busted open.

Oh oh.

Sesshomaru walked towards me slowly.

I gulped.

I was in trouble.

Sesshomaru got hold of me and dragged me into bed.

"Kagome, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour"

What an earth is he talking about?

I looked puzzled.

"You know what I am talking about, you calling me Fluffy and then getting out of the hot spring without my permission"

Does he not get out of breath saying that all at once?

"I am sorry but I was just teasing" I said

He embraced me.

"I figured out by now that you tend to put me on the edge"

Huh

"I never felt like that before, you must be the first"

I felt proud all of a sudden, that Sesshomaru would say that to me.

"You are the first in everything Sesshomaru, me falling in love" I whispered.

"Hn"

"Did you ever fall in love with Inuyasha?

Why does everyone think I love Inuyasha?

Geez

"I don't love him and you know that"

He started to smile.

"You should to that more often"

He quickly frowned.

"If I did that, no one would take the great Lord of the West seriously Kagome"

Of course he would say something like that.

"Would I become Lady of the West" I asked.

He nodded.

"Once you are a full demon"

He could have said that nicer.

"Um, what If I need more time, I still got school back home"

Like that would make a difference.

Sesshomaru eyes darkened a bit.

"I would like you to be a demon by the end of this day but I will wait for you"

I sighed in relief.

"Why do you want things rushed anyway?

"I want you to bear me my pups"

Ah

Why did I not think of that?

Of course he was going to say something like that.

"I see"

Sesshomaru laid me down on the bed.

"You will be an excellent mother and mate"

I got hold of Sesshomaru hand and started to tickle him.

"Kagome, stop"

I wouldn't listen.

Who ever thought the great Lord of the West is ticklish.

He even started to squirm a bit.

We started to play wrestle and of course Sesshomaru won that.

"Sleep Kagome, we have a busy day tomorrow"

I pouted.

"Fine"

Sesshomaru gave me a kiss and then got hold of me.

"Just making sure you don't leave me"

I started to laugh.

"I will never leave your side Sesshomaru"

He kissed me again.

"I know that mate"

**Whooo, another chapter done. Seriously these past few days I haven't been getting that much sleep. So I am sorry in advance if this chapter is not that good.**

**Also I am kind of running out of ideas :O**

**Until next time (If I survive by then)**


	14. Chapter 14

True to his words we had one busy day.

Sesshomaru made me learn how to be a proper and suitable lady.

Actually it was more of the instructor that taught me.

Sesshomaru had some business to attend to, so I am on my own.

Which is fine, I guess.

My lesson of the day had finished.

I decided to go and explore the garden.

The flowers here are beautiful.

I can smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers.

All of a sudden I heard shouting.

What is going on?

Someone was running towards me.

I gasped.

It was Koga.

"Hey Kagome, word has it you are with Sesshomaru"

Geez

He is the last person I wanted to know.

Let me get this straight, Koga has always been after me even though I say no.

"Um, yep it's true" I said.

He grunted.

"I am not letting that asshole taking what is mine" he firmly said.

He got hold of me and whisked me away.

I heard some faint voices.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be happy"

Too right he isn't.

I thought we were going to his cave but I was wrong.

He led me to a forest.

"Why did you bring me here Koga?

He smiled.

"I want to make you my woman"

Mother of god

"I am with Sesshomaru, please let me go"

He shook his head.

"No, you are mine"

He grabbed me and started to take my shirt off.

"Koga you are just a friend please stop" I said weakly.

He wasn't listening to me.

I am going to be his mate by force.

SESSHOMARU!

Suddenly a figure came and punched Koga in the face.

My beloved has come.

"Keep your hands off my mate"

Koga grinned madly.

"Later Kagome, I will make you mine when this asshole least expect it"

And with that he was gone.

"You are attracted to trouble Kagome"

I pouted.

"Well excuse me your highness" I said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru got hold of me.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?

I shook my head.

"No, you came just in time"

He smiled.

"I see, let us be off"

**Sesshomaru castle**

When we came back everyone was happy.

Sesshomaru took me to our room.

"Koga will not get you, I will kill him"

Oh dear.

"Don't worry he is always like that"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Mark my words, if he lays a finger on you he will die"

He is being serious.

Koga is a friend but I don't want him to die.

Hopefully he will understand that.

**So Koga makes his move on Kagome as usual. Sesshomaru doesn't like that. What will happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
